Gil-stuff
by Miss Mairin
Summary: For Matthew, Gilbert is the entire world. It would make sense when everything always comes back to Gil. A series of short stories that show human!PruCan progress over time, with the help of Gilbird, Gilbear, and other Gil-things. Every chapter is a Gil-something.
1. Chapter 1: Gilbird

Chapter 1: Gilbird

Matthew stifled a giggle after seeing Gilbert trip over the threshold, and nearly face plant, holding something tightly in his hands. Sure, he wasn't supposed to laugh at his crush, but tripping made Gilbert seem more… attainable. And maybe one day, Matthew would be the one to do that. He was brought out of his thoughts with Gilbert's very recognizable voice.

"Hey, hey, everybody! Guess what I found?" Gilbert shouted to the group of friends. Alfred was too occupied still giggling to ask what he found. Arthur and Francis just rolled their eyes, like always. Antonio was the only one to actually ask. And the way Gilbert's eyes lit up after that, there was something coming. Bad, most likely.

"AH! Well, I am glad you asked! Look!" Gilbert shuffled closer to the group and opened his clasped hands. They all looked down, and then, there was screaming. Francis was stumbling backwards shrieking, shoving his hands in and around his hair. Alfred was screaming too, but only because Francis was - he really didn't know what was going on.

As if on cue, a bundle of yellow flew out of Francis' hair and landed nicely on Matthew's head. He was frozen in place. Instead of trying to nest in his hair, like the bird had tried with Francis, he sat still, seeming as if he was content with where he was.

"WELL?! Isn't he amazing?!" Gilbert asked, delighted. He didn't wait for anyone to answer, and no one was going to, anyway. "I named him Gilbird! So he can be almost as awesome as I am!" He laughed loudly, dispersing the weird silence that had fallen upon the group.

"Y-yes, he's very amazing, Gilbert," Matthew commented quietly. He paused, before continuing, "But do you think you could get him - um, Gilbird - out of my hair?"

"Yeah, sure, Mattie," Gilbert complied, walking towards Matthew in a slow pace in order to not scare Gilbird. He lifted his arms to grab Gilbird and take him off Matthew's head. He flashed Matthew one of his bright smiles and started to walk away from the group to take Gilbird home. He turned his head back and looked at Matthew.

"You know, awesome attracts awesome. And Gilbird is awesome," Gilbert chuckled.

And, as quickly as he had ran in, Gilbert - and Gilbird - were gone. Matthew was left frozen in place, an apparent blush across his face. Gilbert thinks he's awesome. He didn't even care that no one noticed him the rest of the night, because Gilbert thinks he's awesome!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Gilbabe

Chapter 2: Gilbabe

"Are we seriously doing this?" Ludwig groaned, throwing an irritated look at his boyfriend, Feli. He just energetically nodded his head, and Ludwig sighed in defeat. There was nothing - NOTHING - worse than a sad Feli. Matthew understood that.

"Yeah! Unless you're too chicken?" Alfred taunted, and Ludwig just rolled his eyes. Usually Ludwig would be all over a competition - as much as he didn't want to admit it, Matthew knew he was a sucker for competitions. Especially with Alfred. But this wasn't a normal one, this was...

"YEEEAH! Let's go!" Gilbert declared, ripping off his shirt. He stared at the other two, daring them to chicken out. Alfred took his shirt off, too, and snuck a glance at Ludwig. He was standing there, unsure of what to do. Another look from Feli kicked his ass in gear and within milliseconds, his shirt was off, too.

Feli whistled and Elizabeta clapped. Erika had her hands over her eyes, peeking through her fingers. If her brother knew what was happening, everyone would be done for. But why would Erika miss a muscle contest? Why indeed.

Coincidentally, that's why Matthew was there as well. Gilbert without a shirt is something he doesn't want to exactly miss.

"No one can defeat the awesome Gilbert - wait! the awesome Gilbabe! No one can defeat me in muscles! I am ten times as hot as all of you put together!" Gilbert announced, flexing his arms and turning around slowly for everyone to see.

In a rare bout of both courage and rambunctiousness, Matthew cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Go Gilbabe! Yeah!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his eyes widened and he smacked his hands to his face, utterly embarrassed.

Gilbert smiled and winked at Matthew. They both knew he was peeking through his fingers. Gilbert flexed some more and took his pants off, too. Apparently that was the tipping point, because both Alfred and Ludwig quit after that, muttering something about 'too far, bro.'

"Hell yeah! I win! Because I'm awesome and a Gilbabe! I dedicate this to my very awesome fan, Matthew Williams! Couldn't have done it without ya," Gilbert bragged, a genuine smile on his face. Not one of those shit-eating grins, but a nice smile that looked really good on him.

"Seriously though man, thanks. I wasn't getting any love from the audience! If there's a trophy from this or whatever, I'd give it to you," Gilbert admitted. Not a second went by before Gilbert went back to saying he was awesome.

Which was true, but still, he didn't get to hear Matthew's "you're welcome."

And again, Matthew had been left frozen in place, blushing because of a certain Gilbabe.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Gilbear

Chapter 3: Gilbear

Lately, Gilbert has taken to going over to Matthew's apartment. It's not like he minded, per se, but it was really nerve-wracking to have his crush in his living space. Who knows what dumb secrets he could find, or if Gilbert totally hated maple syrup, or if he would find something embarrassing.

Like now.

"Hey, Birdie," Gilbert had taken to calling Matthew that, for obvious reasons. He looked up in response, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I sometimes see you holding that white bear when we go to parties and stuff, and you're holding it right now… I've heard you call it something, too. Kuma something. What's it's name?"

"Ah, well, I don't really know his name for sure. I always forget," Matthew confessed, burying his face in the stuffed animal. Gilbert sat down next to him and told Matthew to lift his face up. With a sigh, he complied.

"Look, I'm not trying to embarrass you, I swear. I'm sorry if I did," Gilbert started. Matthew waved his hand in the air, signalling there wasn't a problem. Gilbert smiled slightly and continued talking,

"How about we rename your bear? I know, I know, don't give me that look. It won't be something stupid." Matthew still looked skeptical, but eventually murmured something that sounded like 'okay'.

Gilbert leaned back in his chair, thoughtfully considering ideas for his Birdie's bear. Something not stupid. Or, what Matthew considers stupid. In a sudden bout of creativity, Gilbert lurches forward, nearly scaring Matthew half to death.

"I got it!" Gilbert announced happily, obviously proud of himself. "Why don't you name him Gilbear?" he beamed, looking at Matthew for acceptance.

"Wha-what? Gilbear? Why? I mean, not that it's bad, but… why?" Matthew wondered. He knew that Gilbert loved naming things after himself, but the bear is Matthew's, not his.

"Well, you always have that bear, right? At the moment, it's totally unawesome. But if you name him Gilbear, he will be awesome and remind you of me! So, when you have him, even if I'm not really there, I'm still there," Gilbert answered happily. He really thought that Matthew would definitely like the idea, but instead, when Gilbert looked at him, he was tearing up.

Before he could open his mouth and apologize, Matthew held up a hand. "Sorry. It's just… why would you want to always be with me? I mean, barely anyone notices me and I carry around a bear. Seriously."

"You're the second most awesome person, in the world. Second to me, of course. I like spending time with you and watching movies and playing hockey and stuff. I reeeaaallly like your pancakes, too, Birdie. Gilbear gets to be with you when I can't, so keep on carrying your bear," Gilbert smiled fondly at Matthew. He was getting even more flustered and red, and he was about to burst into tears. Hopefully, happy tears.

It was silent for a couple minutes, as Matthew composed himself. Gilbert waited, he had all the time in the world. But just to make sure… "Hey, Birdie, you realize that was me asking you out, right?" he asked shyly. Matthew nodded. And another nod, to say yes.

That's all Gilbert really needed. Gilbear would never leave Matthew's side after that. Neither would Gilbert.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Gilbread

Chapter 4: Gilbread

Matthew opened the car door and exited, scanning his surroundings. His face scrunched up in confusion as he noticed which restaurant Gilbert had taken him to.

"You're taking me to Bread Company for our first date?" Matthew asked, flabbergasted.

"Weeellll, yeah. It's the only thing I could think of that goes with my name," Gilbert answered sheepishly.

"What?" Matthew questioned, his head tilted. Oh jeez did Mattie look cute like that.

"Gilbread, of course!" Gilbert laughed, thinking he was just the most clever person. "Our date is gonna be double awesome - me AND bread!"

Matthew sent him a withering look. He had been defeated by Gilbert's awesome word play. Or so Matthew let him think. He snickered to himself as they made their way into Bread Co. for their first date. Romantic, right?

The second Matthew stepped in, he was immensely grateful they came here. The delicious smell of bread - Gilbread, he reminded himself - was almost overwhelming, but comforting. It was warm - dare say toasty - and Matthew nearly drooled at the sight of different types of bread, pastries, and soups.

"Maybe this won't be too bad," Matthew commented half heartedly to Gilbert. He just laughed.

"Get whatever you want, I'm paying. But please, try to get some bread so I can continue saying Gilbread." Matthew waved him off, paying attention to the food.

"Oh. My. Maple. Their soup is served in a piece of bread how does that even work I really want some let's get bread bowls Gilbert okay," Matthew babbled, as Gilbert just laughed.

He could get used to this little dork, he really could, he thought with a smile as he reminded his boyfriend to say Gilbread.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Gilbook

Chapter 5: Gilbook

"What are you doing?" Matthew asked, looking down at the book Gilbert was writing in. He hardly ever read or wrote anything, so this was new. Without looking up, he answered.

"Honestly I don't really know. Ludwig told me I had to write my day out. Dunno, he said something about wanting to see if my day is safe or whatever," Gilbert chuckled. "He called it a log, but I know it's really a diary. I hate diaries. SO! I named it Gilbook, so even if it is a diary, it's not completely terrible."

"That… actually makes sense. It's nice how your brother worries about you," Matthew responded thoughtfully. "What have you written in it so far?"

"A couple days worth of stuff, and the rest of today is planned as well," Gilbert explained, handing him the Gilbook.

- Had pancakes. Showered. Went to work. Was bored. Came home. Watched a movie with Mattie. He was looking extra cute today so I had to kiss him a lot. He didn't seem to mind. We went to bed. He fell asleep and I didn't. He looks adorable when he is asleep. I fell asleep after that.

- Had pancakes that had chocolate chips in them. Showered and went to work again. Was also bored again, that job is so dumb ugh I swear tiring. I just wanna go home and be with Birdie all the time Called Ludwig. Came home. Annoyed Alfred. Fed and played with Gilbird. He's getting old. Damn. Ate dinner, Mattie is a really good cook wow seriously. Francis came over to bother Birdie and I didn't like it. I don't like the way he looks at my Birdie I don't. We had sex that night. Went to bed.

- Woke up. Ate. Went to work. Wrote in this stupid ass diary all day. Even if it is Gilbook it's still pissing me off. Planned how to propose. Went home. Still had to plan. Came up with a great plan. Write obviously in the notebook and have Birdie ask me what's in it. Propose after he's done reading.

"Gil…" Matthew choked out, reading the last few sentences. He closed the book and looked down - Gilbert was already on his knee with a ring out. "Holy shit."

"Matthew Birdie Williams, will you marry me and put up with me for the rest of your life?" Gilbert asked with a smirk. He knew Matthew would say yes. But still.

"Yes! Yes of course oh maple yes I will marry you," Matthew cried as he tackled Gilbert into a hug.

"Can we have our wedding vows be 'I will for ever and ever make Gilbert pancakes every morning'?" Gilbert laughed, holding tightly onto his Birdie.

Matthew really was his Birdie now. Maybe he would have to thank Ludwig for the book. Nah, he'd thank Gilbook because that's what really was awesome.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Gilblood

Chapter 6: Gilblood

"Hello?" Matthew answered, tucking his phone in between his ear and shoulder so he could continue working.

"Hello, is this Matthew Williams?" A deep voice came from the phone.

"Yes, this is he," Matt responded in slight confusion, "How may I help you?"

"Well, this isn't easy to say, but I'm Dr. Armen and we need you to come to the hospital on 5th and Main Street. Your fiancé, Gilbert, was in a car accident. Please hurry," the voice advised quietly, before hanging up.

Matthew was frozen in shock, but only for a moment. He quickly jumped up and notified his boss he'd be leaving, and left for the hospital within minutes. He didn't even turn on the radio - and he always turns on the radio.

By the time he finally arrived at the hospital, Matthew's hands were slightly red and sore from gripping the steering wheel too much. He knew absolutely nothing, only that it was a car crash. Was it bad? Is he going to be okay? How badly is Gil hurt? None of the questions would leave his mind, and he barely made it to the secretary's desk without crying.

Lips quivering, he whispered, "My name's Matthew Williams. I'm here to see a Gilbert Beilschmidt. What room i-is he in?"

The receptionist looked up with a soft look, and clicked through the computer quickly. She replied with a quick, "Room 115," and pointed down the hallway. Matthew ran off, too worried to thank her.

Without knocking or anything, he burst into the door. His hands flew to his mouth, and he choked back a sob. Gilbert was lying still on a hospital bed, and normally hospital beds were supposed to be white… Right? Matthew whimpered as the doctor next to Gilbert continued to replace bandages, throwing the bloodied ones away. Even with the skilled bandaging, the blood kept coming, and therefore, Matthew's tears came as well.

Hearing soft sobs, Gilbert opened his eyes and looked around the room to find Matthew. His facial features softened at the sight; Gil couldn't stand to see his Birdie sad. Looking directly at Matthew, he smiled weakly.

"Lots of Gilblood, huh?" he half heartedly joked. The only response the ridiculous joke got was a pained half sob half laugh kind of thing. Matthew sniffled.

"Hey, Birdie, you gotta laugh better than that. I tried hard to think of that one," Gil tried again. Matthew snorted slightly, which turned into another sob. Gilbert smiled lopsidedly at his lover before wincing. Matthew rushed forward, unsure of what to do. He wanted to embrace Gil, but at the same time that would hurt… Matthew settled for holding his hand tightly.

"Ow, Mattie, are you in labor or something? My hand hurts," Gilbert laughed softly, gazing at his fiancé in tears. He decided to switch tactics and go for the comforting one. "Hey, Mattie, calm down. It's okay. I'm awesome! I'll heal, I promise!"

Matthew looked out from under his bangs to look at Gil. Now that he was closer, he could make out bruises all over his skin, and one of his eyes was continuing to swell. He grimaced and tried to keep his crying to a minimum.

"I gotta look attractive for our wedding, right? I ain't having a wedding being all black and blue!"

Matthew whimpered again, looking away. That wasn't what he was worried about… "I don't want you to leave me," he whispered. It was said so quietly, he wasn't sure Gil had even heard him. Actually, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be heard.

He felt his cheek being touched lightly, and his head was turned back to see Gilbert. All the bruises and blood was still there, but his face seemed to be softer, kinder, even. Wincing through the pain, Gilbert leaned forward and kissed Matthew on the lips softly, before smirking and laying back down.

"Don't worry, Birdie. I won't leave you."

"Promise?" Matthew begged. Gilbert intertwined their hands tightly and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Promise," Gilbert repeated firmly.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Gilbaby

Chapter 7: Gilbaby

Gilbert paced around the house, furiously trying to put the finishing touches on the nursery. Matthew just watched him with an amused grin on his face.

"What?" Gil snapped, after catching Matthew's look. "She's in labor RIGHT NOW the nursery has got to be perfect oh GOD WE'RE GOING TO BE DADS!" he screeched, utterly freaked out. Matthew just smiled again.

"Calm down, Gil. The adoption agency already said we're good, and we've read every book about parenting in both English and German. I think we'll be fine," Matthew assured, a grin still apparent on his face.

"Easy for you to say!" Gilbert whined. "You're great with kids! Alfred's kid loves you for crying out loud!"

"Well, I am his uncle," Matthew commented dryly. Gilbert just glared. "I think it's nearly time to go to the hospital. How about I drive?"

Gilbert pouted, but in the end agreed. "Too awesome to drive right now, anyway," he muttered to himself.

"No you're not," Matthew sang from the other room. "You're freaking out, not too awesome!"

Once in the car, Matthew sat in the driver's seat with a bored expression. Gilbert was checking, double checking, and yes, triple checking, that they had what they needed. Car seat, check. Diapers, check. Adoption papers, check check check.

"Are you done now?" he drawled from the driver's seat. Gilbert nodded his head, although a bit unsurely. He looked around a couple times and finally sat in the passenger's seat. Matthew smiled softly. "Gil, you should call one of your friends. Maybe they can help you calm down while I drive."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Since you're a total jerk and are not taking this seriously, I will call one of my friends," he pouted.

"I'm not a jerk, I keep telling you we'll be fine," Matthew protested, but was cut off by Gilbert punching in a phone number. He grumbled and turned the car on and started their trek to the hospital.

After a few rings, the phone picked up and a distinct French accent came from the other side. "Bonjour?~~" Matthew snorted, of course Gilbert would call Francis.

"Yo, Francis, I'm kinda freakin' out here. I need your ultimate French wisdom of love and family," Gilbert explained, only half joking about the wisdom.

"Well my little Gilbert, of course I can help! Is this about your adoption?" Francis inquired.

"Actually, yeah it is. The surrogate mother is in labor right now, actually…" Gilbert trailed off as they were at a stop light and he saw a dog on the sidewalk. "DOGGIE!" He screeched and rolled down the window and waved at the dog. The dog barked happily before moving on with his owner.

"Gilbert?" Francis asked, confused.

"Oh sorry, there was a really cute dog and I had to wave at it," he explained before realizing how dumb that sounded. "I MEAN I totally saw a dog fight, yeah."

Francis and Matthew both snorted at his lame excuse. They all knew he was a sucker for cute dogs.

"Anyway, what should I do?" Gilbert asked into the phone.

"Well, this is your first child, right?" Gilbert made an affirmative noise. "Ah, then, just don't fuck up and you'll be fine."

"... That is really crappy advice. What if I DO fuck it up?" Gilbert panicked. Matthew just smiled and shook his head, thoroughly enjoying the conversation. He knew that Gilbert would be an amazing dad, so it was funny to see the anxious stages before that.

"Have a second child," Francis deadpanned in response.

"Huh?" he replied intelligently.

"Have a second kid. It'll turn out better than the first. The first one's the lab rat - ya find out what to do and what not to do," Francis explained, slightly giggling. Matthew laughed as well, earning a glare from Gilbert.

He was quiet for a moment.

"WELL YOU'RE NO HELP!" Gilbert shouted into the phone, and hanging up with a pout.

"Is this a good time to tell you that we're here?" Matthew asked shyly. Gilbert huffed and stalked out of the car, Matthew following behind him.

Quickly enough, they found their way to the maternity ward and asked for the room number. Looking sideways at Gilbert, Matthew slipped his hand into Gilbert's, and squeezed tightly. Surprised, Gilbert glanceded at Matthew and all his nerves melted away with his gentle smile.

That damn smile got him every time.

They held hands all the way to the room that the surrogate mother was in. Stopping in front of the closed door, Matthew squeezed Gil's hand again. He smiled softly again, and kissed Gil on the cheek.

"Ready to be a dad?" he asked quietly.

"No," Gilbert confessed with a smile, "but if it's with you, I think I'll be fine."

They pushed the door open, and went over to Christine. She was holding their new baby girl. Gilbert nearly burst into - very manly - tears right then and there. She looked up to the couple tiredly and asked if they wanted to hold her. They both nodded enthusiastically.

Christine passed Matthew the baby, and he coos at how cute she is. He holds her tight and Gilbert leaned over them, blissfully happy. He kisses the top of Matthew's head and smirks.

"Well damn, Birdie, it's our little Gilbaby," he commented with a small chuckle. Matthew snorted and leans against him.

"Yeah, she is ours, isn't she?" he agrees with a small smile. "I love her already."

"Mmhmm," Gilbert hums happily, holding his family tightly.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Gilbird (reprise)

Chapter 8: Gilbird (reprise)

Gilbert felt a small hand pulling on the back of his shirt. Turning around in his seat, it was their daughter. In a moment of nostalgia, Gilbert gaped at how fast time went, and how she had grown. He noticed she had been talking.

"Ah, sorry, what did you say?" Gilbert asked sheepishly, unaware that his husband had slipped into the kitchen as well. The smell of pancake mix filled the kitchen, and all was good.

"Daaaadddyyyy I asked where you picked my name from?" she pouted, whiny that she had been ignored. He looked up at Matthew, eyes asking who wants to tell her. Gilbert groaned, he had lost, again. He could never win in staring contests, not in the 12 years they had known each other.

"I'll tell you, don't worry, sweetie," Gilbert announced, half annoyed he couldn't eat his pancakes until he told her. That's what Matthew's eyes had said. He never used to think that his eyes were expressive, but man, they were, if you looked hard enough.

"Well, I had a very special bird name Gilbird, back when we weren't together. He landed on your dad's head, and it was obvious that Gilbird took a liking to him. That's what first led me to liking your dad. Eventually, his nickname became Birdie because of that," Gilbert explained, and he paused, knowing Matthew would want to jump in.

"I was confused, too, why he called me Birdie. Like, I got that Gilbird liked me, but still. And one day he told me it's because I'm a free spirit or whatever, like birds. To this day, I still don't really get it, but whatever."

"Are you done cutting in the story I was supposed to be telling?" Gilbert teased his husband. Matthew half heartedly glared at him, before turning back to making the family's pancakes. "Good. Anyway, my life has revolved around birds and Birdie for a long time, now. Gilbird was special to me, and my Birdie will always be special. You had to be special, too."

He paused, smiling fondly at their daughter. Gilbert picked her up and placed her in his lap. He pushed the strands of hair out of her face before tickling her slightly. "So, that's why. Now you're our little bird, Dove."

Dove smiled and snuggled into her daddy's chest. She mumbled something about 'when will the pancakes be done?' The two husbands laughed, she could be so cute. She got it from Matthew, of course.

Serving the family their pancakes, Matthew cut Dove's pancakes into smaller pieces for her to eat. He hummed, thinking. He smiled and looked at his beautiful family. Gilbert, Dove, and they even had another bird for a pet.

"It always comes back to Gilbird, huh? Full circle. How poetic," Matthew remarked, a wistful smile on his face.

"Poetic," Gilbert echoed, grinning. "I like that."

End


End file.
